


I Promised Her I'd Wake Up

by Amoridere



Series: Gensokyo 20XX Poems [4]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Begging, Fatalism, Heartbreaking, Hourglass Metaphor, Mentioned suicide attempt, Promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Amoridere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little poem relating Reimu and Chen and Chen's promise to an age-regressed, mentally unstable, and frequently ill Reimu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promised Her I'd Wake Up

**I Promised Her I'd Wake Up**

I'd promised her I'd wake up  
But I fear it is not a promise to be kept

Through illness and insanity,  
She cannot promise me the same  
Bit by bit, less sand remains in her hourglass

She is all but unaware

Yet, she's accepted it, as is

She told me to promise her I'd awake  
Tears in her eyes  
She begged me

Yet, she waits for death

The very sleep she may never awake from  
The very sleep she made me promise I would never allow to take me  
Yet, she cannot promise the same

I promised her I'd wake up  
What would happened to her if I cannot keep that promise?  
Dammit!

Why do you make me keep a promise that may not be kept, Reimu?  
I'm sorry I almost went to where you could not yet follow  
And that is why you made me promise you

Yet, you cannot promise me the same

Don't leave before me Reimu, please!  
Don't let them take you  
Please don't

I promised her I'd wake up

I woke up, Reimu, see?  
I woke up, just like I promised  
I can only hope you let it go now

To keep that promise would be impossible  
Unless one of our hourglasses have finished  
Before the other

I'd promised her I'd wake up

**Author's Note:**

> This occurs in 20XXV


End file.
